


Potions

by Lapinette



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, pre slash, unaddressed feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinette/pseuds/Lapinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes issue with Loki's latest magical project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions

"Thor, I have a favor to ask?"

"Speak it brother and I will fufill it to the best of my ability."

Loki grins. "You agree so readily brother with my history I would advise you to have caution."

"Now where’s the fun in that?" Thor smiles back. 

And this is how Loki and Thor find themselves caved in a mere pilskudd from the holy well of Mímisbrunnr, guarded by the now enraged Mimir.  
After Loki’s initial and well concealed panic he closes his eyes, ignoring his brother’s pacing.

"Thor, you’re using all our air up." he sighs eventually, cracking open one eye.

"You can always make more!"

"That is truly besides the point, I need all my energy and it’s bad enough that I’m making light."

"It is a small thing for you." He grumbles slowing his pace.

"Yes, but stealing water from beneath Mimir’s long ears is not."

"What do you even need this for?" He gruffs, lowering himself inelegantly besides Loki. 

"If you really must know, a love potion…"

"A-… A love potion?"

"Yes Thor. "

"Why do you need a love potion? Or why not simply go to Alfheim for such nonsense."

"Because that is exactly what it is Thor. Nonsense, mere charms that cloak the eyes." He stretches, extending his legs out besides Thor as if to compare. "I wish to make a love potion. By the time I am done, not even Hel herself could resist it. It tethers the heart and binds the mind to the very essence of the other’s being." 

Thor has begun tapping his leather boot against Loki’s. "Who,’ Thor pauses, as if measuring his words carefully ‘On whom do you intended to use this foul thing."

"It is a foul thing I suppose." Loki affirms, he links his leg around Thor’s wedging his foot between Thor’s feet to stop the tapping. 

"It is low to enslave another, but you have yet to answer my question, brother. On whom will you use this?"

And Loki cracks that legendary smirk. "Oh, wouldn’t you love to know Thor."

In retrospect something should have occurred to him in the silence that followed, thick with unspoken words and the question that followed, spoke true to his now lost naivete.

"Brother, is it for you?" Thor murmured

"Why do you wish to know Thor?"

"Why have you a need for a slave? A being tethered to you in mind, soul and heart, when you have me?"

That sent a jolt through Loki. His skin dissolving to goose flesh and his heart stuttering. He was more then grateful for the dim lighting as a flush spread across his cheeks. 

After a moment of trying to compose himself Loki huffs a small puff of laughter."It is not for me, Thor, you need not worry. I merely wish to test my skills." He pats Thor’s shoulder and hopes he doesn’t notice how his hands tremble.

**Author's Note:**

> A little clarification about Mimir, he's the god of wisdom and knowledge and guards this conveniently information filled well. Also apologies for any mistakes. This is unbetaed.


End file.
